Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light-emitting display device is a self-emission type of display device, and therefore does not require a backlight unit, unlike a light-receiving type display device such as a liquid crystal display device. Accordingly, the organic light-emitting display device is used for various slim electrical/electronic products, such as smart phones, ultra-slim TVs, and the like.
Conventionally, a method of depositing an organic light-emitting element by photo-patterning using a photo-mask is used to realize high resolution.
However, a lift-off layer used in the photo-patterning includes a special material that is expensive, and the process of removing the lift-off layer may damage the deposited organic layer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.